


Hertics and Devils

by Danidoesathing



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Character Study, Day of Fates, Deal with a Devil, Gen, I wrote this at 3 am in a burst of inspiration enjoy, I'm just making this up, Introspection, Persona 5 Spoilers, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, how do personas work? fuck man I don't know, its mostly focus on satanael though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danidoesathing/pseuds/Danidoesathing
Summary: Satanael has never made a contract with a human and had never planned to, but Akira Kurusu is a special case.
Relationships: Arsene & Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira & Satanael
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Hertics and Devils

**Author's Note:**

> So. I don't know how this happened. I got this idea at 1am and HAD to write it down. I am once again on my bullshit with my interpretations of how personas and contracts work. Also Satanael character study I guess?? Enjoy

Contrary to popular belief, Satanael did not hate humanity. He did not care for them, but he did not hate them. He was not meant to pass judgement, only meant to deal out punishment. Some were sinful, some were pure, and some just were. That was simply their nature, and who was he to say they are wrong for it?

Many gods and devils alike bound themselves to mortals over the course of their history. They shared their souls with humans, and in exchange, lived through them. They spoke of stories, of love and heartache, of death and life. They seemed almost proud of their mortals. He could not judge them for it. He had never done so himself, and did not understand the appeal. Humans had no need for gods in his eyes, although he would never deny a bound for any of his underlings. Free will was valued above all in his kingdom, and his demons would do as they pleased with the mortals.

Not to say he has never been called upon before. Satanael had been called by mortals of all kinds, and none have ever been enough to truly keep his attention. Some were worthy enough to gain his other forms, but he was the executioner of humanity’s fate. Their trials and wishes were none of his concern. No sinful mortals were worthy enough for his presence, and no pure mortals interesting to hold his eye. He simply did not want to bind his soul to that of a human's. He had nothing to lose, but nothing to gain. That was just how things were.

That changed when Akira Kurusu took his first breath.

Satanael could not name what it was that drew him to the young human. His story was nothing special, a neglected child struggling to survive on his own. There were millions like him, and dozens that laid bound to gods. Akira was a quiet, obedient child like most others and at first glance, he was nothing more than that. But Satanael knew humans. He had seen all walks of life and whatever Akira was, it was not found so easily. There was something just under the surface, waiting to be lit. His eyes, his smile, his laughter, his heartbeat and his very soul held....something Satanael couldn't quite put his finger on. All he knew is that whatever this human had to offer, it would be one of a kind.

And then, at age sixteen, a spark was set off. Rebellion that had laid dormant awakened and Akira’s heart caught fire. A Trickster was born.

Satanael had seen plenty of Tricksters in his eternities alive. They were an interesting subset of mankind, creatures of mischievous and chaos for better or worse. They attracted the less holy brand of gods, those equally hated and stigmatized in humanity’s eyes. He did not care for them, but understood their necessity in the world. They were as every other human was, sinful but not evil.

But then there was Akira. Kindhearted, unwavering Akira. His show of defiance was saving a woman that was not grateful. His family and town condemned him for his good deed, calling him a monster, a criminal, a man unworthy of their time. He was discarded, his entire life ruined and uprooted to an unfamiliar place with an unkind caregiver because of an unfair world. It was an injustice, much to Satanael’s ire. Within the human, rage was born. Not wrath, not hate, but rage. Fury against the world that commended him for his actions. It was wrong, corrupt, and yet, he would make the choice all the same. There were no regrets in his heart, only passion, rage, and rebellion. Satanael was entranced by it. He desired that rebellion for himself.

Arséne was a form of his, crafted just for just their contract. The boy wished to be a thief, so a thief he shall be. Satanael would not give his soul over to the human simply because he was fascinated by him. But he also could not let the human go unprotected, not when he had so much to offer. He wanted to know just how far Akira Kurusu would go. How long and how hard would he fight? What will he do in his time on earth? How will he love? How will he sing? How will he live? What will he fight for?

Satanael could not wait to find out.

Teaching the mortal to battle was the most fun he had in ages. Akira was a quick learner, skilled and full of life. It was like he was born for the thrill of the fight. He slayed with all the grace of a dancer, and laughed with the light of the sun. Where Arséne led, he followed. The demon that held a love of a life he did not live, and a human that loved all the same. The boy had a fire in him that could not be replicated, a rebellion that could not be killed. Such was a special creature that hung off of every word Arséne spoke. He only wished their time together could have lasted as long as they had wished. The second he laid eyes on the Demiurge, he knew Akira would be subject to far more than he was meant to handle, and Arséne would never be allowed to guide him.

Akira was ordered to execute the demon thief, as a way of ‘fusion’ in the words of the false god. This was not a necessity, as the Demiurge said it was. It was a show of power, control, a way to prevent the mortal from ever reaching his full potential, and he would never even know what had been done. Satanael was disheartened by it, having to give up his venture with the human so soon. He hated gods that meddled with humanity's fate, but this one in particular irritated the demon lord to no end. He had assumed this was the end of their time together but….

As Akira had looked up at Arséne, tears in his eyes and chains around his heart, something stirred in Satanael. He could not stand the sight of the human in the cell, alone and scared of what may come. The boy would bear the weight of the world on his shoulders, and that unjust. So, Arséne gave him a single promise. 

_“Though I may disappear for this moment, I shall always remain by your side.”_

Perhaps they were just sweet lies to distract Akira from his impending doom, and they would do nothing to save him.

_“We shall meet again, when your fate reaches it’s conclusion.”_

But Satanael hoped, however, he could make good on his word.

Akira was silent as he met Arséne’s gaze, a resolve strengthening behind those eyes, and he nodded. He was still frightened, lonely, and so so hurt to give a part of his soul away, but he did not falter. No more words were shared between them, no goodbyes, and as the guillotine came down on the demon’s neck, Akira did not look away. 

Satanael watched from his throne as the human grew. Bonds were built, skills were perfected, temporary contracts made, and every bit of it he fought tooth and nail for. His band of thieves grew quickly, each with their own contracts. Akira was….jealous of them in a way. Arséne’s promise still laid heavy on his heart, and while they could summon their own gods, Akira could not. He understood why, and truly believed that Arséne would always be with him but….he wanted that same passion Takamaki held when Carmen burst forth, or the power Niijima held when Johanna came at her call. Akira was not envious, but he was human. Satanael does not blame him for wanting more than what the Demiurge allowed him to have.

But even still, the Trickster kept going, no matter the trials. Even as the world turned against and betrayal weighed heavy on his heart, he did not stop. His bonds never wavered, and he never faltered, even as ruin began to breathe down his neck. Satanael was.....proud of that in that way.

But Akira was not invincible. He was human, and humans break. He was good at hiding the pain behind a skillfully crafted mask, but there was only so much he could take before it weighed too heavy on his soul. Once he was alone, he broke. He cried, he screamed, he raged and did everything broken humans do. It was in his nature. The flaws that lay hidden were brought to surface for a single night, and once he was finished, he picked up the pieces, put himself back together, and continued onward. He needed to continue, he said, for the others, for himself, for the world. Even as Loki’s Trickster met his end, even as his heart broke, even as humanity continued to scorn and abandon him, he would not stop. There was not much Arséne could do other than small moments of encouragement and promises, and Satanael hoped it would be enough to keep him together until the end.

The Demiurge cheated. He was a liar that rigged the game against Akira from the beginning. There was no way of winning for him, even though he took every step possible to prevent the ruin. It was a wrong, unfair and broken game for humanity’s fate. The Demiurge had no right to control the mind of man, no matter what their desires were. Akira had fought so hard, and yet, he died, surrounded by the creatures that damned him and the world twisted into a hellscape. He had failed.

Only.....Akira would be damned if he stopped now. Not even death itself could put out that rebellious fire, and he was going to make the False God pay for his sins.

The Phantom Thieves fought the Holy Grail, and they fought the Demiurge once his true form was shown. It was an age old fight, of humanity’s free will and the cruel god that wishes for his hold over them. Neither was going to back down from their position. Humanity needed freedom, and the False God needed control. Only one would win, and Akira was spearheading his kind to it’s liberation. But humans could not achieve it’s freedom with the Demiurge still breathing. He needed to die, but no human, not even a Trickster, could simply kill one on their own. 

Satanael was ready for the Trickster when appeared before him, in a dark and void space save for the two of them. He had never truly been face to face with Akira. His form would have scared any other human half to death, with his sets of wings and horns, and the mortal was barely half the size of a single one of his claws. Yet he stood tall and fearless against the feared demon lord himself. 

**_“What is it that you desire?”_ **

Satanael’s voice booms across the empty space between his and the human realm. Akira did not falter.

“You already know,” he says, strong and unwavering. “I need your power.”

 **_“Do you now?”_ ** Satanael props his head on his hand, wings outstretched. **_“Why is it that you deserve my strength over anyone else? What do you intend to gain from….what does your kind call me? The King of Lies?”_ **

“Humanity needs liberation," Akira states flatly, not yielding to the fear from the intimidating devil before him.

Laughter echoes through the space. **_“From who? Themselves? They have created the False God from their own desires. This was the end of their making. Who are you to defy the will of humanity?”_ **

“Their desires are corrupt. It’s wrong,” Akira says, confident in every word he speaks. “We cannot live like this. I refuse to let myself be ruled over by an arrogant god.”

Desire without greed.

**_“You would put your own wishes above humanity’s own?”_ **

“This is not what humanity wishes.”

**_“What makes you so sure?”_ **

“I am meant to guide them away from their ruin. I can’t let this happen. This is not what they want, nor is it what they need.”

Proud, but not prideful.

“The Trickster is meant to change humanity’s fate.”

**_“How do you know it’s for the better? What if it all remains the same?”_ **

Akira pauses for a moment.

“....I don’t. But I can’t do nothing. I refuse to live under that monster’s rule. I’d rather die fighting than to ever get on my knees for him.”

Akira’s hands ball up into fist, and the fire burns brighter than it has before. Satanael could feel just how close he was. He leans forward, easily towering over the human as confirms what they both know.

“I bow for no god.”

A long silence falls between the two, never showing any sign of weakness before Satanael spoke once more.

 **_“And what does humanity’s wishes have to do with me?”_ ** He inquires. **_“I do not care what happens in the human realm. I am simply the executioner of final fate. Why should I be the one that aids you in their salvation?”_ **

Akira’s eyes meet Satanael’s own, a lovely and passionate fire burning brightly in his soul. There’s a breath and understanding between the two, a sharing of souls.

“Because you promised me.”

Ah, so this is what it’s like to care for a human. How strange, and how lovely. His resolve was sealed. There’s a moment of absolute silence, before Satanael spoke once more.

**_“Hm. Very well.”_ **

Akira barely gets a moment to process his words before the pain strikes, far worse than Arséne’s contract had ever been. If he desired the full extent of Satanael’s power, then he would have to feel every bit of it. The boy collapses near instantly, clutching his head and struggling to keep himself upright. He writhes and screams, feeling the weight of hellfire as Satanael spoke.

**_“You are willing to forsake yourself to the highest form of blasphemy for the sake of humanity’s liberation. Light rebellious flame in the kingdom of the False God as a show of what you believe of their holy words. What are you willing to do to defy his rule? To throw yourself in the pits of hell rather than submit to his will? Give your soul over to the Devil for a mere chance? Tell me, are you willing to kill a god for your own wishes?”_ **

Akira pushes through the pain and forces himself to stand through gritted teeth, even as he stumbles. His fists are balled so tight his nails begin to draw blood.

“Y-You already know the answer! Don’t you dare doubt me now!”

Satanael laughs, rumbling through the realm and shaking the ground his mortal stood upon. His wings outstretched and claws raised, he speaks.

**_“Good. Then, let our contract take shape.”_ **

Akira doubles over once more, a pained cry escaping his throat, but he does not fall to his knees. 

**_“I am thou, thou art I….let thy rage and desire lead humanity to it’s liberation from the grip of the False God and strike him down! Break the chains wrapped tight around thy heart! Free yourself from the wants of the masses! Young heretic, are you ready?”_ **

Akira met Satanael’s furious gaze, eyes a burning color of gold in the shadows of hell. An unspoken agreement was told, and the same smile spread across both their faces.

**_“Call upon my name and let thy fate be reshaped!”_ **

“Come to me, Satanael!”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://danidoesathing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
